This Is Your Fault
by Rikku-Lin-Minouke
Summary: One horrible situation, two people and a whole lotta mess.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS YOUR FAULT

BY RIKKU MINOUKE

CHAPTER ONE

"Can I just say, right now… at this very moment…. I hate you," a woman sat against the corner of a brick wall. Her blue hair framed her face as the back of her head pressed into the bricks. She sighed as her eyes watched the slight movement of her tennis shoes rocking back and forth.

"I don't see how this is my fault in the least bit."

Rotating her head to the right, she could only see the brown laceless Doc Martins of the man leaning against the other side of the corner. "Well, let me tell you Kurama. I do believe that you were trying to prove that some plant had some sort of chemical or something in its petals. So you brought me into your office."

"Please tell me you don't believe that I knew that man would be raiding my office." His voice was even and calm, yet underneath Botan could feel the anger heating his words.

"You said yourself that the boy was one of your students," Botan retorted. "Somehow you must have seen the signs."

She heard the red haired man take a deep breath before he spoke again. "I would hardly call that twenty some year old man a boy. And frankly, Ms. Botan, I do not appreciate the way you are speaking to me. This situation is not my fault and I do not know how you would have liked me to handle it differently."

"For starters," Botan could feel her back stiffen involuntarily, "Did you not see any clues that this … man… had issues? And what do you think he was looking for anyways that would result in this out come?"

Silence surrounded them for several minutes while Kurama pondered her questions. "I haven't exactly had much time to learn much about Mr. Maro; this is the first week of the new semester, keep in mind. And as for anything worth ripping apart my office for, I have no clue. Unless ungraded papers are one of the triggers for that particular student."

"Was that a joke?"

"What? Of course not," Kurama scrunched his forehead in confusion. "I'm merely stating that he might have some previous mental influence that we are unaware of that could have resulted in this."

"Ok," Botan said and sat in a moments silence. Her eyes drifted over the young students walking by who ignored the two of them sitting on the cement sidewalk. "What do we do next, try to get back into your office?"

"We could always see if there is someone with tools still on campus," Kurama asked. "Given it is a Friday at 6:30, I do not see how likely that may be."

"We have to do something," Botan brought her knees into her chest and pushed herself off the ground. "Come on Kurama, I can't go without you, can I?" She stepped around the corner and straightened to her full height. The metal band around her wrist pulled tight as the chain connected to it tugged on Kurama's wrist.

His eyes locked on the device, with what Botan assumed was hatred. "I really wish he would have left the handcuffs out of this."

"Well I guess we just have to learn to deal with each other's company long enough to fix this mess." Botan smiled at him as he stood up. "Let's go find some tools and a phone."

XXXXXXXXX

**Thank you everyone who has been patiently waiting for my return. I'm on my final stages of my therapy courses, hopefully. And this is the first time in a long time that I've had enough drive to be able to write and damn do I feel good about it. This story here will be really short, I didn't want to start another story with the four or so that I have in progress. Honestly though I feel a bit out of the game so I wanted something to help me slide back into things. So in the end, this will only be a couple of chapters. Short and hopefully interesting haha. I don't even know what this will be about yet. I just kind of started writing. Now that I've started the process I hope to stick around and keep getting healthier to where I can write the things I used to that I know all of you really want. **

**Here's to hope and wish me luck on staying healthy!**

**XOXO**

**Rikku Minouke**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Disclaimer: only because I forgot to place this in the first chapter… I don't own anything…. Including yyh.**

"I feel awkward…" Botan mumbled under her breath to Kurama as they walked across the street. Her pink eyes shifting between all the faces they passed by.

"Don't think about it," Kurama's words were blunt and not comforting.

"Where are we headed?"

For a moment Kurama debated whether or not to respond to her question. "We are going to Riverview."

She nodded, feeling her blue ringlets bounce against her cheeks. "Wait… why? Isn't that the communication studies building?"

"You must be new to this campus."

The jingle of the cuffs kept drawing attention from passerbies and Botan decided to take a step closer to Kurama as they walked in hopes of hiding them from sight. He glanced over at her but didn't let his eyes give away what his thoughts were. Looking away from her face, Kurama reached for her hand and tightened his fingers.

Sighing, Botan let her body relax slightly. "Thank you," her voice was a little above a whisper.

He let a small smile grace his lips for the first time since he'd opened his office door to the destruction. "You're welcome."

They walked up a few steps to the next sidewalk. "So who are we seeing in this building? Will they be able to help us out of the cuffs?" She raised their joined hands to emphasize her point.

"I have a friend who teaches a history class in this building," Kurama spoke quickly as they reached the front doors of the oldest building on campus. "He probably won't have a cell phone, but he may have a way out of the cuffs."

"Doesn't everyone nowadays have a cellphone?" she walked into the building next to him and immediately he went to the giant staircase to the top floor.

"He's a little different." Kurama pursed his lips together. They climbed the steps and by the last one, Botan was breathing heavily.

"These are killer. I'm going to remember not to come into this building again," Botan heaved.

"They aren't so bad the more often you do them," Kurama let out a small chuckle that she almost missed. "Alright, he is at the end classroom."

"How do you know he is still here?" Botan asked trying to keep up with his long strides.

"We normally get together around this time every Friday before going to the Old Chicago off 2nd street for a beer and some cards." They reached the door and Kurama pushed it open with his shoulder. Behind a desk at the front of the classroom sat a man with spiked up black hair and his brown combat boots thrown up on top of the desk.

"Kurama, there you are," he said and started to stand up until his deep red eyes landed on Botan. He physically paused at the site of her before standing to his full height. The man was short and Botan could feel her back automatically straighten to be as tall as she physically could to feel more in charge. With the look he was giving her, she had serious doubts of that it was working. "Who is she?"

"This is Botan," Kurama nodded at her. "She is the new counselor in B51, the English building."

"Lovely, a mutant from area 51," the angry looking man said giving her a fuming once over. "Are you bringing this one with us tonight?"

"Actually, no Hiei." Kurama stepped away from Botan to display their clasped hands. "We have an issue."

"Holy hell," Hiei's cheeks almost lifted up into a smile. "I didn't realize you were into that type of stuff. If I'd known that than I'd have hooked you up with a few people." Botan bit her bottom lip and her mind jumbled up all her feelings. She wasn't sure if she was offended for being brushed into the BDSM group or to feel complimented for people thinking her to be more open minded.

"No… uh that's not the case," Kurama shifted his feet uncomfortably. "There was a problem with a student going through my office-"

"And he got the better of you?" Hiei let out a short sarcastic snort before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well yes, he got the best of _us_," Botan piped up, raising her index finger as if it would prove her point.

"Anyway," Kurama coughed softly to draw their attention back to him. "This man surprised me with handcuffs. Thus the bonds." He motioned slightly to the clinking chain connecting the two. "However he also managed to snatch our cell phones in the interaction."

"How?"

"He had a knife," Botan added and when Hiei glanced at her way there was something in his eyes that made her want to take a step back.

"It was a hunting knife," Kurama nodded slowly. "And by the gleam, I'd say it was recently sharpened."

Hiei was silent for a moment, staring at Kurama's face. Each second wrapped around Botan's throat as she waited for him to say something. "What do you think he was looking for?"

Kurama took a deep breath, waiting for it to hit his stomach before releasing it back out. "Honestly, I don't have any idea. I need to get back into my office and start looking around."

"What do you need from me?"

Kurama grabbed Botan's hand again and raised it in the air. "Any chance you can get us out of these?"

"Because I keep a bolt cutter in my back pocket, I'll get you right out of those," Hiei narrowed his eyes a little as he raised his eyebrows. "Realistically."

"Can you get in touch with the cops?" Botan asked and both men looked at her and she wished she could hide.

"Hiei doesn't have a phone, remember."

"Big brother hears everything…" Hiei told her.

Her lip became her chew toy as she wondered how to respond to that. "So … What can you actually do for us?"

"Well little girl, I can get you into his office," Hiei rolled his eyes in her direction. Dropping his arms to his side, Hiei turned around to open the bottom drawer of his desk. From her position it looked like he was trying to pop out the bottom of the drawer. After a few taps on the wood, the plank sprung up and he grabbed a little sack from the compartment.

"Thank you Hiei," Kurama smiled as his friend handed him the black velvet pouch.

"What's that?" Botan eyed the bag skeptically.

"This is actually a spare key to my office," Kurama looked at her with a playful tint glistening in his eyes. "Just in case I left it with Hiei. Maybe his theories will turn out to be true. Not that my office is somewhere the government will want to search. Although I'm glad right now that I had him hold on to a spare for me."

"Me too," she smiled up at the man.

"I know someone who might be able to help with the handcuffs," Hiei tilted his head to the side and made and expression that told Botan he didn't care to really help their situation. She was starting to get really frustrated with this guy's attitude.

"When and where?" Kurama's expression turned serious as he looked back at Hiei.

"Ten; backroom at Perkins," Hiei told them. "Don't be late. You still have a few hours, if I were you then I'd go check out your office."

"See you then Hiei," Kurama nodded at his friend and turned to pull Botan out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A/N: I quit my job today. I told my soon to be husband that now I can get on to making the big bucks with my writing. He laughed and told me to go apply for jobs while I'm working on that. **

Botan and Kurama walked up to the wood door hand in hand and he reached into his pocket with his other to dig out the pouch. He pushed the velvet down with his thumb to swipe the key out, slipping the now empty bag back into his pocket.

He sighed, letting his jaw sag, as he pushed the tip of the key in and turned. In the deserted hallway on the second floor, the click of the lock releasing was as clear as a car door slamming. The two remained silent as they pushed back the door. Papers crinkled as they were forced out of the way by the door, leaving a few feet of cleared carpet space for them to enter. There once was a potted plant with swirls of purple on its leaves that sat on the corner of his desk. Now it was embedded into the carpet.

"Oh Kurama," Botan's voice was a little over a whisper. Her hand reached up to lay it on his left shoulder blade.

There were drawers turned upside down around his file cabinet. A black curly cord was hooked in the wheel of his office chair. One end connected to the headset while the other had been amputated. It's body thrown against a newly cracked window. The wire that was supposed to connect to the wall was now peeking out from behind the file cabinet.

"He really didn't want us to have a phone," Kurama let out a sad chuckle. She nodded in agreement and followed him a few steps into the room.

"Only a week into the semester and you already have a million papers to grade?" Botan stared at the packets blanketing the floor. "You must be a hard ass of a teacher."

That got him to lift the corners of his mouth. "Some of this is my own personal work."

"Personal work?" Botan raised her blue eyebrows at his back. "What are you a mad scientist? Can I call you Frankenstein?"

"Only if you put 'Doctor' in front of it every time," Kurama turned to give her a full heart stopping smile.

"Okay Doc Frank-N-Creepy, what's your personal work?" Botan poked his surprisingly hard bicep. "Aren't you a botanist professor?"

"Well yes, but that doesn't mean I can't continue being a plain scientist," Kurama picked up some papers from his desk and started flipping through the pages.

"There's nothing plain about you…." Botan mumble under her breath.

Ignoring her comment, he glanced over his shoulder to gaze at her face. "Have you ever watched anime?"

"No sir, I never understood that stuff," Botan gave him an apologetic smile.

"How about any of the Batman movies?" he returned to the papers in his hand.

"Yeah, I've seen a few." Her eyes lit up with potential hope.

"Do you know who Poison Ivy is?" Kurama glanced at her with humor sparkling in his green eyes.

"Uh…." Botan's face dropped as she ransacked her memory for clues. "I know the name….?"

Kurama set the papers down in a neat pile and picked up another cluster. "Maybe some time I'll introduce you to the movie and my life's work."

"Sounds like a date," Botan blurted out and then felt her face heat up.

His chuckle made the thumping of her heart slow slightly. "IF that's what you want to call it. Although I hope we at least have a proper date before we watch the worst Batman movie ever created."

"Then why watch it?" She asked and then the rest of his sentence caught up to her brain. "Wait, proper date?"

"Yes, you know, a sit down dinner. I make you blush several times by complimenting your beautiful hair," he turned to face her, setting the pile down. His free hand reached up to twist a tendril around his index finger. "Or the unique sparkle in your eyes that stays in my mind all day."

And like he had predicted, a deep blush crept across her cheeks. "Kurama…"

"Just. Like. That," he smiled softly before releasing her hair and returning to sorting out the papers on his desk. "Maybe afterwards we could take a walk through Munger's Garden and if you get cold, which I'm sure you will," he winked at her, "I'll wrap my arm around your shoulder to lend you my body heat."

"It seems you've thought about this." Botan shifted her feet and brushed her hair back from her forehead. Her bottom lip was nestled between her teeth as she peered up at him from under her lashes.

"Only slightly," there was warmth coating his words. She watched his hands move to another pile of papers; barely pulling her attached appendage with him.

"What else?"

He looked at her with raised eyebrows and an honestly confused glimmer in his eyes. Bringing his arms back with more papers, her hand came to settle at her side again.

"What else would we do on this proper first date?" Botan swallowed and she was sure he heard it.

"Depending on the weather we could go to the benches-"

"The ones that swing by the river?" she asked with big eyes.

"Yes," he smiled. "And I could hold your hand like this." She silently gasped as his fingers slid between hers. "We could talk about what our families are like, our friends, our hobbies, or places we wish to see some day. The sun will set over the water and you can lay your head on my shoulder.

"Later I will walk you to your front door-"

"I live in an apartment," Botan whispered, hypnotized by his story.

"I'd walk you to your door even if it was on the seventh floor," Kurama let his free hand stroke her cheek.

"It's a shame then that I live on the eighth floor," she smiled, letting out a tiny giggle at her comment.

"I'll make an exception and go up the extra flight," he told her. "Once there, I'd wait for you to unlock your door and you'd turn to tell me how great a time you had with the same happy-at-peace smile that's on your face right now. And I would lean down to give you a kiss and tell you I want to see you again soon. I can almost hear you say, 'Well you will just have to wait until work on Monday."

She giggled at his imitation of her. "Probably right about that."

"And I would reply with 'I can't wait," Kurama smiled down at her. "Then I'd kiss you again before I said goodnight and headed home."

"What an imagination you have," Botan said, her eyes playfully glittering. "You definitely must have been thinking about this for some time now."

"I'm quick on my feet," Kurama let his hand drop from her face. "Like a fox."

"Uh huh," Botan laughed. "That was very detailed Kurama."

He gave her a mysterious smile and turned back to his desk, keeping his other hand tangled with hers. "It didn't look like you minded too much, my dear."

"I never said anything about whether or not I enjoyed it," Botan started to slip into a nervous fluster. "In fact, if you must know, I-I… I … oh hell."

Botan reached over with her free hand and grabbed the front of his shirt. Tugging enough to get him to face her, she stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: it seems I can't write a story that isn't even slightly mature…. Something I should probably work on. **

Kurama's eyes were wide as he was thrown off by her actions. This woman was kissing him and he just stood there like a stone cold fish. After an uneasy moment, Botan stepped back with a furrowed brow and went to town on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," Botan whispered hoarsely and then coughed lightly. "I just thought that-"

"That what? You could just kiss me?" Kurama asked. "That just because I spun some romantic tale that it would mean that I wasn't just making time go by with some carefree jokes and fun. That I actually _want_ to date a co-worker?"

Botan stood there in silence. She felt ashamed, awkward, and very stupid for kissing him. It was a fantastic story and he was giving the signs, but she shouldn't have assumed anything given their situation. "I'm sorry…"

"Well you're right, I guess," Kurama shook his head as if he couldn't believe his thoughts. Botan blinked at the feeling of his hand on her chin, tilting it up. "Stop that. You'll bite that poor lip right off."

The lip in question slipped out of her teeth's hold, letting her mouth sag slightly open. "What?"

Instead of speaking, Kurama lowered his face to meet her lips. This time, he coaxed her to respond. Their lips moved slowly together and her free hand came up to hold onto his shoulder. She could feel his fingers flex against her face. The pads of his fingers rubbed against her skin toward the back of her head until they wrapped in hair.

Botan's hand crept from his should to the bend at the elbow. His tongue lapped at her abused lip and she quickly allowed him in to fight for control. Searching every corner of her mouth, Kurama couldn't get enough. He took a step closer to feel her fully against him.

A moan pushed passed her lips as her body pressed against his hard muscles. Their hands let go of each other as she grabbed hold of his wrist and his moved to join the other at the back of her head. It was almost like he had to hold her in place just in case she might vanish into thin air.

His lips were softer than she thought they would be. Over the last six months, Botan had tried to tell herself this man wasn't perfect. That he must be a drug addicted with chapped lips who preys on children. Or at the very least, be a man obsessed with Pokémon cards or something like that.

His fingers tightened around her head like he couldn't get enough of her. His free arm disengaged from her head and lowered to Botan's lower back, making sure they were chest to chest and hip to hip. Botan wrapped her arm around his neck. She felt a growl of approval rumble through his chest and through her body, down to her toes.

Gasping suddenly, Botan felt something hard press against her lower region and sending that delicious electricity throughout every nerve ending. She let her head sag backward into his palm, breathing deeply. It didn't take him more then a few seconds to latch onto her neck, flicking his tongue against her sensitive skin, nipping lightly and being rewarded by a deep moan.

"Kurama..." She pressed her hips forward, trying to feel him more through the layer of denim and kaki that separated their bodies. She heard him suck in a deep breath through his teeth; his fingers on her back dug in a little bit harder trying to help her get closer. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" his words skated across her skin on a hot breath. The rough texture of his tongue sent shivers down her spine. "I can tell you want this." His hand pressed her flush to him and she couldn't stop the moan from her throat as her eyes slid shut for a moment, enjoying the feel of his hard center.

It took her a few deep breaths to remember what they had been talking about. Images of her wrapping her legs around his waist were distracting her from logic. "What if someone walks by?"

He kissed her neck and his hand on her back slid several inches down to cup her butt. Testing his grip, Kurama squeezed once, making her grip on him tighten. She whispered his name, floating off her lips like a prayer. Botan felt his muscle s tense a moment before feeling his arm lift her body into the air. Dangling off the ground, Botan held on tight until she was set down on the edge of the desk with Kurama between her legs at arm's length. Her eyelids blinked a few times to adjust and gaze up into his green eyes that were darkened by lust.

"How does this help?" Botan asked, her gaze drifting over his slightly parted lips. The longer the two were separated, the more her mind started to clear. "You know, this might be a bad..." his foot reached out to hook around the doors edge and pull it forward enough to kick it closed.

"No one to see us anymore," Kurama took the step forward to be against the edge of the desk. His free hand that was once under her body was now rising back up to her lower back; pushing her forward to feel him completely.

"We really should stop," Botan took a deep breath. She felt his fingers leave her hair to run along her cheek, almost feather like. His other hand reaching up to do the same to the other side.

"Botan," Kurama spoke softly, lowering his head to let the words ghost across her lips, never letting them touch. "Is that what you want?" one hand pushed a lock of hair off her face. She gripped his shoulder with her free hand, letting her mind battle between pros and cons.

"I don't know what I want," Botan said after a few moments. Her eyes met his. Fear and lust swirling in the pink depths.

A small smile appeared on his face. "I won't push you." His fingers continued to play against her skin, sending tingles through the muscles of face. "I suppose a proper date is in order first either way." He lightly chuckled and leaned in to press a tender kiss to her lips. Without a second thought, her lips moved with his slowly. This time was more to show _compassion_ rather than the_ passion_ that spread through their bodies only minutes prior.

She broke away from him and leaned her forehead against his, taking a few breaths. "Thank you. You truly are a gentleman." Her free hand ran through the red strands on the side of his face. "We should probably get back to going through your office."

"Just one second," he smiled at her and when she moved back to give him a questioning stare he took his chances and followed her. His hand wrapping around her nape to hold her in place while he pressed his lips against hers, harder this time. Squeaking in surprise, Botan complied and kissed him back with equal force. Teeth scraped briefly together during the clumsy kiss before sliding his tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the feel and slid hers up in greeting.

Kurama pulled back suddenly and took a deep breath while watching her eyes flutter open. "I wanted to see that look on your face one more time."

"What look?" she whispered before taking a deep breath to calm her heart that was threatening to break from her chest.

"Your cheeks rosy, hair unorganized, and lips swollen from my kiss," he smiled. "The lust evident in your eyes when you look up at me. And all I wanna do is continue kissing you and push you over on top of this desk and show you how good I can make you feel."

"You need to stop with the details or I might just let you," Botan giggled and placed her hand on his chest and pushed, making him take a step back. "And we can't have that now, can we?" She looked at him and his mouth opened to respond but she placed a finger on his lips. "Rhetorical question."

**A/N: this story was not supposed to be this long... It was only supposed to be three chapters and now it's gonna be like 7... ugh I hope not. I wanna get back to my other work. I hope I can back into the swing of my older stuff. (uncertain smile) Here's to hoping!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurama's hands filtered through the stacks of paper work on his desk after helping Botan back to her feet. She peeled several slips of post-its off her back pockets of her jeans.

"What is this?" Botan asked, holding u several slips in her hands. "What does that even say?"

Kurama leaned closer and looked at the handwriting. "Well it's definitely not my hand writing." He took the slip from her to inspect it closer, the yellow color shining in the florescent light. "Was this on the desk?"

"It was attached to my butt," Botan turned around and picked up the packet of papers she had been sitting on and handed it to Kurama. "It was probably attached to this."

His hand took the papers and flipped it around to look at the names. "Yuki Maru. That's our guy. I wonder if this was what he was looking for." Kurama took her hand and led her around the desk. Sitting in his office chair, Kurama motioned for her to sit in his lap.

"Seriously?"

Kurama laughed and tugged on the handcuffs making her clumisly fall into his lap. His chuckle tickled her ear and he wrapped both arms around her. Toeing closer to the desk he cleared everything else out of the way and set the post it on the flat service. "What do you think it looks like?"

"Umm well this is a time right here," Botan said, pointing to the numbers. "7:30 it looks like to me. But it could be a one. "

"No, I agree that it looks like a seven," Kurama rubber her arm in encouragement. "What's that say under it? Is that a name?"

"No I think that's a restaurant," Botan lifted it closer to her face. "I think that says 'Anton's'..." her eyes widened momentarily. "Urameshi..."

"Is that what the top word says?" Kurama asked trying to peer at the post it in her hands.

"Shit Kurama!"

The man in question looked at her in alarm. "I've never heard you use such language. Did you figure something out?"

"We need to go now!" Botan jumped to her feet and tugged him along, practically ripping his hand off while running out the door. "We have to catch the next bus to Waite Park or get a cab ASAP."

"A bus is probably quicker," Kurama picked up his feet a little bit and caught up with her. "Don't we need to go down third street?"

"Yes we do," Botan smirked at him slightly. "I know a short cut ."

Kurama followed the girl out of the building and down the side walk. He had never seen her move so quickly. "It's a good thing you chose to wear tennis shoes today." That earned him a laugh from Botan as she took a turn through the cafeteria. It was getting to be dinner time for the college students, so they cut through a few angry groups. Most of which gave them odd questioning stares. A few even gave him a thumbs up.

They pushed through the double doors on the other side of the building where they rushed across the street and through the dorm parking lots. She looked back while they crossed another road to the parking lot of a sorority and said, "Last winter while walking home through this parking lot I slipped and banged my head real bad at their back door."

"You should be more careful," Kurama rushed behind her as she cut through the hedges into the lot of an abandoned building. She slid down the dirt path worn away by bikers and foot traffic to the side walk to another road.

"Come on," she rushed through parked cars to cross the road and followed the side wall of a church.

"You don't like to follow the roads do you?"

"Where is the fun in that," Botan laughed and tugged him through the parking lot to cross another small road to a gas station. "I can see the train station from here." Her feet picked up and crossed to the strip mall that housed a Fantastic Sams and campus store.

"How do you have so much energy?"

"I used to live in this apartment building when I attended school here," Botan pointed at the tan bricked building. "It was pretty nice actually; that's how I know the short cuts." There was a glow on her face as she spoke but when she glanced back at him he saw the horror in her eyes. The fear that hid in her features made him hurry along side her.

They got to the stop light and Botan pressed the button, what he assumed, about twelve times. "It's okay, the buses are actually just arriving. We made great time, Botan." He took a deep breath and grabbed her face to force her to look at him. "Look at me." She lifted her pink orbs to lock with his emerald ones. "We will get there in time. It's gonna be okay."

"We don't have much time," she breathed. She turned her head out of his hands and tugged at his hand. "Come on, the lights turned." They walked to the bus station and jumped on the Waite Park bus. "This should take us all the way to the movie theater and then it's just a couple of blocks from there I think. It might be a bit longer without a car."

"However long the distance, we will make it in time." Kurama squeezed her hand as they sat next to each other in the middle of the transit bus. "Now that we aren't running, what did you figure out from the post-it."

"Yusuke Urameshi..." Botan closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"The name sounds familiar. He works for the school, yes?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, he helps with trouble students," Botan nodded. "Some are on suicide watch, some just have a history of violence, or something like that. However I have come to the conclusion that maybe this note," Botan held up the post it, "Is not a good sign for Yusuke."

"I don't understand why that means we are going to Anton's," Kurama questioned.

"Yusuke made reservations for tonight there with his girlfriend, Keiko," Botan told him. "He has such a big mouth, he probably told everyone he came in to contact with over the last several weeks. Tonight, Yusuke is proposing to Keiko at dinner at Anton's."

"This could be very bad," Kurama said as the bus shook into motion. "But we will get there in time. Don't worry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"We have five minutes to get there," Botan grabbed a hold of his hand and tugged him down the last few steps of the bus. She took off running right away and he almost was thrown to ground. While trying to keep his face off the road, Kurama stumbled into a run.

They dashed through a patch of trees and over to a small bridge that hung over a creek. "I have to admit this really doesn't fit in the city life." Kurama comment while looking down at the water.

"It's cute though." Botan told him. "I can see the restaurant." They continued at their pace and within a couple of minutes they had reached the front door. Botan looked like an animal trapped in a corner, her eyes were wild and hair windblown and sticking up in several areas. The twisting of her head reminded him of a pendulum. "Do you see Mr. Maru?"

Kurama peered over her shoulder at the restaurant. "I do not, we should probably notify someone to call the cops."

They walked up to the podium together while Botan continued to look for Yusuke. "Do you two have a reservation?"

"No we do not," Kurama looked at the hostess. She was short with a tiny black bob. Her blue eyes shined as she looked at Kurama. "We actually need you to notify the police that there may be some criminal activity here. It has nothing to do with your establishment. There is a man here with the intention to cause harm to another."

"Ummm, excuse me?" She tilted her head in confusion. "Maybe I should get my manager."

"There is no time for that lady!" Botan told her. "Just get the cops."

"Please let me handle this," Kurama placed his hand on her shoulder. "You are scaring the girl."

The woman in question now stared at the two with wide eyes overflowing with fear. "I should really get my manager."

"Can you at least tell us if Yusuke Urameshi has arrived?" Kurama smiled at her sweetly and her shoulders seemed to relax slightly.

She took a deep breath before replying. "I'm sorry sir but I cannot release that information to you."

"That's fine," Kurama told her. "We are just going to sweep the building to make sure it's safe."

"I can't let you do that unless you are the police," she said.

"This is a life or death situation!" Botan tugged on Kurama's arm and walked past the hostess. "Just call the cops if you want to stop us. Either way it'll get them here."

"Thank you for doing your job properly," Kurama told her as he was dragged along. They rounded a corner into the back area and in the corner in a two seat table was Yusuke looking awkward in a suit and green tie. Keiko looked gorgeous in a tight strapless dark green dress that stopped mid-thigh.

Botan stopped suddenly and Kurama bumped lightly into her back. His arms came around her waist to hold him to her and not fall backwards. Only loosening enough to look over her shoulder, Kurama asked, "Why did we stop?"

"Do you think we should interrupt their dinner or wait to see if this guy actually shows up?" Botan asked tilting her head to the side to look at his face. "What if I'm wrong? What if we just ruin their dinner for nothing?"

"I feel we should tell him," Kurama kissed her cheek. He adored her compassion for others. "Better safe than sorry, right?"

They took several steps forward to stand in front of the couples table. "Botan?" Keiko looked up at the blue haired girl who was giving them a weak smile. "What are you doing here?"

"What the hell Botan?!" Yusuke stood up to get in her face. "What do you think you are doing here… tonight?!"

"Yusuke," Kurama said, gaining the angry man's attention. "There is a situation involving both of you that we believe may be important enough for us to be here."

"Are those handcuffs?" Keiko asked leaning forward to touch the metal in question. "What is going on?"

"Spill now," Yusuke said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"We believe there is a student you work with who plans on showing up here, any minute actually, to cause you, if not both of you, serious harm," Kurama informed him.

"Who?" Keiko asked, a shiver of fear coating her eyes.

"Mr. Maru," Kurama said and Yusuke took a step back and ran a hand over his jelled hair.

"Shit," he breathed. "What happened?"

"Well he trashed Kurama's office because of the note he accidently turned in. We happened to interrupt his nice search," Botan held up their hands to show the cuffs. "He cuffed us, took our phones and raced off. I would like to point out he had a knife at that moment. I don't know what he may be armed with now."

"What type of note?" Yusuke asked; his features hard as he listened to the two in front of him.

"Name, time, place," Kurama told him and motioned for Botan to show him the post it in her pocket. She slid her hand into the denim and pulled out the yellow slip to hand over.

"That's definitely his hand writing," Yusuke nodded. "Fuck. Did you get a hold of any police?"

"We tried to have the hostess call them," Kurama answered and he took a deep breath.

"Yeah, they weren't much help," Botan scoffed placing her free hand on her hip.

"Well speak of the devil," Yusuke's eyes drifted passed the group and his arm came up to push Kurama to the side before scooting around him. Running the short distance to a man about twenty feet away, Yusuke raised his fist to punch him straight in the jaw. The force of impact made the man crumble to the floor.

The other three people turned to see Yusuke standing over the unconscious body of a 22 year old. "That's him…" Botan whispered. "And he took him out with one punch..."

"We can at least say we gave him the heads up so he was prepared for this," Kurama whispered back.

"Yeah, our trip and worry was all worth it," She nodded and shifted awkwardly.

"Call the police!" Yusuke shouted at the server standing next to him, watching the scene play out. His hands searched the boy on the ground and pulled out a hand gun from the back of his pants. "Don't just stand there watching, boy, move!"

Keiko laughed from her seat. "Another dinner, another crazy person after him."

"I guess it keeps it interesting," Kurama shrugged his shoulders. His head turned toward Botan. "Do you want to leave them to this and we can head back into town and wait for the locks guy?"

"Yes, I don't really feel like talking to cops right now," she smiled up at him and nodded before the two walked passed Yusuke. "Good luck tonight buddy." She patted him on the shoulder before walking away and out the front door.

**A/N: one more chapter to go after this!**


End file.
